Arthur meets Nex
( It's not like he knew what he was doing, always hanging around the Society and peeking through windows to catch glimpses of the work done within. He'd seen crazy things - monsters, walls that changed at every available moment, and one time there was a rather loud gunshot sound - there, and it amazed him. One day someone left the door ajar, however, and, with a gaze glowing with curiosity and excitement, he sticks his head in the doorway, himself following after. And, of course, he didn't realize how rude and probably illegal it was. ) Hello? Anyone in here? ( His attention is quickly captured by the Leviathan overhead. ) Ooooo... Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex poked her head through the mouth. "Who the bloody ell are you?" She asked. Arthur: ( His jaw drops, and he begins to bound up and down on the balls of his feet. ) How'd you get up there? Miss-Dreamerkat: "I jumped." Nex stated as if he was stupid. "but anwser my question be for I send M weapon through your arm. Arthur: ( Whatever the weapon was, it didn't sound pleasant, and so Arthur made an effort to seem small. He scratched the back of his head nervously. ) Oh! Um, s- sorry. My name's Arthur! Miss-Dreamerkat: "why are you in here?" Nex asked glaring. Arthur: .. Um.. The door was.. open?... Miss-Dreamerkat: "its illegal to trespass" nex said jumping down in front of him. Arthur: ( His gaze fleets around, panicked, and he holds his hands in front of him, a poor attempt at placating. His fingertips are black. ) I- illegal? I'm sorry, my memory is... it isn't, um- I'll go. Miss-Dreamerkat: "what happened to your fingers? Demon touched?" Nex asked. Arthur: ( His breaths goes to sharp, abrupt halt, and words spill out of his mouth. ) I- I don't know, um, I don't remember, I- uh.. I'll just be going now. Miss-Dreamerkat: "okay" nex said turning. "b-bye now" she waved him off. Arthur: ( He practically sprints out. ) Miss-Dreamerkat: She jumped up and laid back down in the skeleton smiling. Silverliné Carew: ( From the window, a girl watches. Hate was an action she vowed never to follow through and yet...and yet she felt it when she listened to the exchange just outside. A boy just as small, just as weak and scared as she being bullied by an old hag, face already distorted with the years of hatred due to catch up with her...sooner rather than later, from the looks of it. "That's not very nice." "You know it's true. Look at how ugly those frown lines make her. The witch deserves a cursed face." "You DON'T know her. She is certainly acting the bully, but that gives you no right to insult her so. Apologize." "For the truth?" "Apologize." "Fine. I take it back" Outside, Arthur can see the young lady watching him. Her body is stiffer than is necessary, fists clenched at her sides. Her face, however, is painted with remorse and a tender sympathy. "I wish I could help you" ) Obtained From Loiterer!